SU-RA-BA-YA
by Yocan
Summary: Apa yang bakalan terjadi sama Arthur dan Alfred (UK dan US) jika mereka kesasar ke Surabaya? RnR plis . . WARNING: cerita amburadul . .


"Eh, pret, Alpret, lu serius ini Singapura?" bisik Arthur di Bandara. "Udah, lu jalan aje dah." jawab Alfred.

Merasa ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Alfred, Arthur menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca papan jadwal perjalanan.

"Su...rabaya? Apaan tuh?" tanya Arthur pelan dalam hatinya.

Arthur bingung, kebetulan banget ada OB lagi nyapu nyapu.

"OY PREEET! ALPREEETT! SINI LO!" panggil Arthur. Alfred langsung menuju kearah Arthur dan bertanya, "Apaan sih lu ah?". Arthur langsung nyamperin tuh OB. Alfred pun juga ngikut.

"Bang, boleh tanya nggak?" kata Arthur sambil menggepuk bahu si abang OB.

"apa mas?" tanya bang bang OB itu.

"ini dimana ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Surabaya bang. Kenapa emang?" jawab sang OB.

Arthur hanya bisa mangap mangap dengan mata melotot sampe mau copot ga percaya sama yang lagi kejadian.

"Mohon perhatian, pesawat nomor B 6387 X dari bandara Juanda akan berangkat ke Singapura".

Keheningan dimulai, keheningan berakhir.

"ALPREEEEEEEETTTTT!"

"ARTHOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HETALIA AXIS POWER**

"**SU-RA-BA-YA"**

**RATED T**

**GENRE HUMOR TAPI GA LUCU(?)**

**TOKOH UTAMA BANG ALFRED & BANG ARTHUR :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thur...gue punya firasat buruk..." kata Alfred.

Tapi Arthur hanya diam. Tidak menoleh ke arah Alfred atau mengucapkan sepenggal kata pun.

"OY, JAWAB DONG THUR!" seru Alfred.

'dih, gue dikacangin' pikir Alfred. Lalu Alfred menoleh ke arah muka Arthur.

"EH THUR, MUKE LO NGAPAIN?! MANA MATA LO MLOTOT MLOTOT GITU", kata Alfred.

"SETAN LU PREEET! INI SURABAYA NYET! BALIKIN DUIT GUE!" seru Arthur marah marah cas cis cus ke Alfred.

(Oke, Ini rute pesawatnya saya ngawur. sebenernya dia gatau. PURA PURANYA IYAIN AJA YA :** /disunat/)

"HA!? SURABAYA!? PASTI KITA SALAH DENGER THUR! SINGAPUR KALIK THUR!" teriak Alfred kaget.

"LU TANYA AJA DEH KE MAS MASNYA" kata Arthur.

Sekarang mereka berdua bingung apa yang harus mereka berdua lakukan. Duit tinggal beberapa dollar.

"Yaudah, kita tukerin nih dollar yok Thur" ajak Alfred.

"Yaudah deh..." kata Arthur lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mbak?"

"iya mas?"

"ini bank yang bisa tuker duit gak mbak?"

"iya mas"

"Tuker uang boleh?"

"ya boleh lah mas. Tuker ke apa mas?"

"ke rupiah mbak,"

"baik mas, tunggu disini dulu, akan saya ambilkan uangnya"

"mbak?"

"apa mas?"

"jangan lama lama mbak, soalnya kita belum cari hotel,"

"i...ye maaass"

"yaudah cepetan gih"

"Eh dasar ngawur! Lu kira dia babu apa? -_-" kata Arthur sambil menyenggol sikut Alfred.

Alfred dan Arthur menunggu pegawai bank itu kembali ke hadapan-Nya... /SALAH BESAR/.

Alfred melihat lihat meja bank. Ada kertas HVS tertempel di meja.

"...

SGD - IDR = Rp 7872

...,"

"Thur, liat noh, kita bisa jadi kaya. 1 Dollar Singapura aja 8rebu kalo dituker ke Rupiah" kata Alfred.

"wahiya lu bener. Bangga gue punya temen kaya lu. Bisa paham beginian." kata Arthur.

Alfred makin tertarik membacanya. Ia membaca HVS itu dengan perasaan bangga (mungkin karna sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi kaya).

"...

SGD - IDR = Rp 7872

MYR - IDR = Rp 3147

USD - IDR = Rp 9637

..."

Alfred sempat terdiam sejenak. Kau pasti tahu apa yang menyebabkan Alfred terdiam.

"Thur...lo baca ini deh..." bisik Alfred dengan mata yang melotot menatap HVS itu.

"Apaan pret?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred hanya diam dan jarinya menunjuk kearah kertas HVS itu.

"USD - IDR = Rp 9637"

"OMAYGAT KALO TAU GINI MENDING DULU DI USA GAUSAH TUKER DUIT SGD! LU PARAH PRET DASAR" protes Arthur.

"APAAN?! GUE KAN JUGA GATAU JON!" prote Alfred balik.

"mas? Ini uangnya" kata mbak mbak pegawai yang tadi.

"oke, makasih.." jawab Arthur.

Mereka pun pergi dari bank dan mulai pergi mencari hotel yang akan mereka tempati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"disini ada taksi gak thur?" tanya Alfred.

"Mana gue tau. Ada kalik." jawab Arthur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjam jam lamanya mereka berdiri dipinggir jalan. Berkali kali ada angkot lewat seliwiran di depan mereka.

"oy bang, naek angkot gak?" tanya sopir angkot yang berhenti didepan mereka berdua.

"eh, lu mau naek angkot?" tanya Alfred.

"gak. Lu aja. Gue naik taksi" jawab Arthur.

"yaudah lah, gue sama." kata Alfred ikut ikut.

"GAK BANG, KITA NAIK TAKSI AJE. GAK LEVEL SAMA ANGKOT" kata Alfred.

_"KURANG AJAR KON! NANTANG AKU AKON?! TAK DUNGAKNO GAK ONOK TAKSI AMIN. BAH MLAKUO SAMPEK SIKILMU CUKLEK BABAH. AMIN!"_ kata sopir angkot tersebut.

(Translate: KURANG AJAR LU! NANTANG GUE LO?! GUE DOAIN NGGAK ADA TAKSI AMIN! SANA JALAN SAMPE KAKI LU PATAH GUE GA PEDULI! AMIN!)

Angkot itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Asap hitam yang keluar dari knalpot mengenai wajah mereka berdua.

"EH KURANG AJAR LO!" teriak Alfred ke sopir angkot tadi.

"lu sih pake bilang ga level ga level segala. Tuh orang pergi kan," jawab Arthur.

"eh pret, lu ngerti ga dia ngomong apaan?" lanjut Arthur.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH AHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA. gak.", jawab Alfred.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya hidup Alfred penuh dengan penyesalan. Berjam jam mereka menunggu taksi. Tapi yang lewat hanya mobil, truk, motor, sepeda, angkot. Tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Memang ada sih yang lewat, tapi sudah ada penumpang.

"HAAAAASSSSHHHHHH...,""lu sih pake ngomong gitu segala pret" kata Arthur sambil menampar kepala Alfred.

"Gue mulu yang disalahin. Yaudah deh, kita naek angkot aja. Gue yang bayar!" kata Alfred. Sepertinya uang angkot itu adalah rasa permintaan maafnya pada Arthur. /EAAAAA/ /Disamplok sandal sama tukang sunat/.

Angkot biru dateng di hadapan mereka.

"angkot mas?" tanya supir angkot itu.

"iya bang" jawab Arthur.

"yaudah, sana lu naik pret." "hah? gue? lu aja duluan deh" "bzzz". Arthur pun naik ke angkot itu. "Thur, pantat lo ngeganggu mata gue" kata Alfred. arthur terdiam tidak membalas apa apa.

'JDUGGHH!' "auw!"

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku angkot. "eh pret, tadi apaan tuh?" tanya Arthur.

"itu thur, kepala gue" jelas Alfred.

"apaan? Kepala lu kejedot pintu.

Arthur terdiam. "Hah?! Lo kejedot pintu?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Makannya, lo punya jambul jangan tinggi tinggi. Wakakakaak!" kata Arthur.

"jambal jambul lu kira gue Syahrini apa?" protes Alfred sambil menata kembali rambut jambulnya(?). /le ngakak/ /nyanyi jodohku/ /disunat Alfred/.

'_grodok grodok grodok',_"Thur... sini telinga lo" bisik Alfred. Arthur mendekatkan telinganya ke dekat mulut Alfred. "ini angkot ga enak amat. Ga tenang idup gue naik ini. Bolak balik kepala gue kena atepnya mobil thur" kata Alfred. "udeh, lo diem aja napa? Gue karetin bibir lo ntar. Ribut mulu lo, sumpek telinga gue ndengerinnya." Bales Arthur bisik bisik ke telinga Arthur.

"bang, ada hotel ga di sekitar sini?" tanya Alfred.

"oh, yo onok mas. Kape nginep nang hotel Seraton, Ibis, Mercury, Hyat, Tunjungan, ta opo mas?" kata mas mas angkot itu.

Arthur menyenggol sikut Alfred pertanda dia gak paham mas mas itu ngomong apaan.

"mas? Bisa Bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Alfred.

"bisa kok mas, hehehe" kata mas mas angkot tersebut.

"terus tadi masnya ngomong apaan ya?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"oh itu mas, mau ke hotel apa? Hotel Seraton, Ibis, Mercury, Hyat, Tunjungan, ato hotel apa mas?" jelas mas masnya.

"Thur, hotel mana Thur?" tanya bang Alfred :* /JANGAN KISS KISSAN DISINI!/ /disamplok sandal/. "terserah sih, yang deket aja deh pret. Kasian duit lo ntar abis banyak." Kata Arthur.

"mas, hotel yang deket di mana?" tanya Arthur.

"oh, hotel Tunjungan deket kok mas" kata mas mas angkot itu.

"oh, yaudah, Tunjungan aje dah mas" kata Arthur.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

"mas, angkot mas" kata perempuan cantik berkaki panjang, manis, rambut se punggung. Perfect lah dia.

Angkot pun berhenti sebentar. Perempuan cantik itu masuk ke angkot dan duduk manis didepan Alfred dan Arthur. Alfred merasakan ada debaran yag dahsyat di jantungnya. 'tidak! Debaran apa ini?! Ini bukan cinta kan?! NO! GUE UDAH PUNYA NATASHA! Bisa gawat gue kalo suka sama nih orang.' Kata hati Alfred.

'gue jatuh cinta ga ya...' pikirnya lagi.

*DEVIL & ANGEL COME*

(D: Devil

Al: Alfred

A: Angel)

D: "udaah, jatuh cinta aja. Liat noh, badannya seksi, pake rok mini pula. Wajahnya cantik, matanya indah. Sayang kan? Ini kesempatan bagus Fred"

Al: iya ya, bener. Gue deketin ah...xixiixxiix ketawa kuntilanak.

A: *cplosh* "Jangan Fred! Lu udah punya Belarus kan? Lu harus bisa jadi cowo yang setia. Lo tau kan? Kalo Belarus sampe tau kalo lo seingkuh? Ilang pala lo!"

Al: iya sih...terus gue gimana ya?

D: "brisik lo kat, malaikat. Gausah sok suci deh. Udah lah Fred, cantik mana dia sama Belarus?"

Al:...d-dia sih... tapi gue masih cinta sama Belarus...

A: "udah, setia aja lo mending"

D: "udahlah Fred, malaikat itu brisik! Sesat!"

A: "eh! Dimana mana yang sesat itu iblis nyet!"

D: "apaan lo?! Ribut lo sama gue?!"

A: "tanya aja sam emak lo, kalo setan ga sesat, emak lo yang sesat. Otak lo juga sesat ngapain percaya sama yang sesat?!"

Al: *Alfred is gone* *Alfred is bubar*

*DEVIL & ANGEL & ALFRED CONVERTATION'S END*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TLULUUT TLULULUT.._.

Handphone Arthur bergetar. "Antonio?!", Alfred langsung menjawab panggilan Antonio.

"THUR! LO DIMANA SIH?! MASA' SAMPE SEKARANG LO BELOM NYAMPE?!" teriak Antonio di telfon.

"MULUT LO SOAK! TELINGA GUE SAKIT BEGO!" teriak Arthur balik.

Kalian mau tau apa yang dilakukan Alfred sekarang? Dia lagi senyum senyuman sama mbak mbak yang duduk di depannya.

"terus lo dimana sekarang?" tanya Antonio

"Surabaya bro. Si Alfred tuh peta soak. Harusnya bener gue ga turun, eh dia malah turun. Yaudah, gue ikutan turun" jelas Arthur.

"yaudah, kalo gitu 3 hari lagi gue ke Surabaya. Lo mau nginep dimana emang?" tanya Antonio.

"yah, lo kenapa ga sekarang aja sih? Di Hotel Tunjungan." Kata Arthur.

"gabisa, sepupu gue ada mantenan di sana. HOTEL TUNJUNGAN?! Lo bilang aja "tamunya Antonio Fernandez". Kalo mbak mbaknya bilang "Antonio kesini kapan?" lo jawab "3 hari lagi mbak"." Kata Antonio.

"bisa dapet diskonan gak?! Kalo ternyata cowok gimana?" tanya Arthur.

"bisa kalik, Cuma beberapa persen. Ya lu tingal ganti pake mas duh -_-" kata Antonio.

"yaudeh, makasih bang Tonooo~ muwach muwach muwach" kata Arthur manja.

"Najis gue di muwach muwachin sama lo" kata Antonio. Lalu telfon pun terputus. Sekarang, mari kita masuk ke urusannya Alfred.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mbak" sapa Alfred.

"iya mas?" kata mbak mbak itu sambil kedip kedip.

Arthur hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Tiba tiba, "..Bhuahkakkakakaka— mphh...pffftttt-" . Alfred hanya melihat ekspresi 'menahan-tawa' milik Arthur.

"kalo boleh tau, namanya siapa ya mbak?" tanya Alfred. /Alfred Gombal Time(?)/

"Jessica mas. Situ?" tanya Jessica balik.

"Jessica? Gue panggil Jess boleh nggak? Nama gue, Alfred. Kenalin." Kata Alfred sambil mengulurkan tangannya. /ALFRED GENIT TIME/

Mereka saling bersalaman dengan saling bertatapan mata. Arthur melihat ke arah mereka, dan "...hmph pfffftttt—". Arthur tertawa lagi dan lagi lagi dia menahan tawanya.

"mas, udahan belom salamannya?" "oh iya mbak! Maaf, hehehe"

Percakapan mereka selesai. Lagi lagi, Alfred ingin bisik bisik ke Arthur.

"Thur, lo liat tadi? Gue salaman sama dia. Dan lagi, omaygat tangannya alus bener." Bisik Alfred.

"mendingan lo brenti aja pret. Pffftttt— seriusan pffftt...lo mending brenti aja pret" bisik Arthur balik.

"kenape lu? Sirik sama gue?" bisik Alfred lagi.

"bego dasar emang mata lu ga liat?! Itu liat ketiaknya, bulu keteknya sampe ngintip ngintip gitu pfffftttt—" bisik Arthur.

Alfred terdiam. Dia masih ragu, 'mencintainya lagi, atau tidak.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh!Eh! mas! Mas! Kiri mas!" kata Jess. Dia turu di bunderan dekat mall.

'City of Tomorrow'...

"Bang? Ini dimana?" tanya Arthur. "Bunderan waru mas" jawab mas mas sopir angkot itu. Alfred dan Arthur melihat banyal perempuan di dekat pohon dan menyapa Jess. Tiba tiba, anak kecil di sebelah Alfred berkata, "ma, ini toh bunderan waru? Terus itu bencong bencongnya ya?". /author ngakak/ /Arthr juga ngakak/.

'JLEBBB' hati terdalam, terkecil dan terpusat milik Alfred pun langsung... nyelekit sakit gitu kaya di tusuk jarum suntik diameternya 7cm. Alfred hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya. Alfred ga berani noleh ke arah Arthur, soalnya dari telinga kanannya, dia bisa denger suara Arthur nahan ketawa.

"..bhakakakakkak- gue bahahhahaaa...gue bilang apa coba? Pffftttt—seriusan lo beneran suka sama banci? Pffftttt-" kata Arthur terhenti henti karna dia bicara sambil nahan tawa.

"thur, jahat banget lo ngetawain gue. ;^; gimana nih? Najis gue kan jadinya. Ami amit gue jatuh cinta sama orang sini. Gue 'Forever Natasha' deh." Kata Alfred menyesal. Sangat menyesal dan malu.

"lo tau kalo dia itu banci?" tanya Alfred.

"tau lah, kakinya stockingan, lengan kekar dikit, suaranya mirip cowok, dan yang paling parah, lo tau kan? Noh itu bulu keteknya ngintip ngintip tadi itu. Lo mau apa? Bhakakakakaka!"jelas Arthur.

.

.

.

.

Menit ke menit berlalu

.

.

.

.

"bang! Nyampe bang! Turun nggak?". Perkataan mas mas angkot itu mengagetkan dan membangunkan mereka.

"i-iya bang." Mereka pun turun. "berapa mas?" "20 rebu mas" "mahal amat" "ye, emang segitu mas" "yaudah deh".

Angkot itu pun pergi dengan wajah gembira dan mereka berdua turun dengan wajah kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mana hotelnya?" tanya Alfred. "itu kalik." Jawab Arthur.

Mereka masuk ke bangunan yang mereka kira itu hotel. Mereka menaiki tangga dan mulai masuk ke pintu otomatis itu. Alfred menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dia ngeliat banyak orang makan. "KFC?" kata Alfred. "disini ada McD gak thur?" taya Alfred. "gatau, lo coba aja tanya sama orang yag disitu." Jawab Arthur. "temenin gue", kata Alfred lagi sambil menggeret tangan Arthur. Alfred dan Arthur mengantri kasir buat tanya.

"selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata mbak mbak kasir itu ramah.

"eerrmm... mbak?" kata Alfred.

"iya mas?" tanya mbak mbak KFC itu yag bernama 'Suprapti'.

"nomer telfon McD berapa ya?" tanya Alfred.

"mas..." pegawai bernama Suprapti itu hanya terdiam. Tentu saja, Arthur langsung bertindak. "pesen yang paket blablablablabla, minumnya mblablablablablablaba. 2 ya mbak". "Iya mas, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Suprapti si pegawai KFC. Sambil menunggu, Arthur menelfon Antonio lagi. TUUUUTTTT TUUUUUUTTT TUUUUUUUUTTTTTT. "maaf, nomor yang anda tuju, sedang sibuk. Mohon coba beberapa saat lagi".

"Oh my God, Anton gaya amat sih sibuk sibuk segala?" kata Arthur. "gue sms aja deh" lanjutnya.

***ARTHUR & ANTONIO SMSAN***

"To: Antonio

_TON! HAPE LU SIBUK KENAPA?! INI HOTELNYA DI LANTAI BERAPA?! BURUAN JAWAB!_From: Arthur"

From: Arthur

* * *

"To: Arthur

_BIASA LAH, HAPE GUE KAN HAPE ARTIS. LU MASUK BANGUNAN APAAN SIH?! KAN ADA TULISANNYA HOTEL TUNJUNGAN!_From: Antonio"

From: Antonio

* * *

"To: Antonio

_GAYA AMAT LU HAPE SONGONG AJA UDA BELAGU. GATAU, INI GUE DI KFC SAMA ALFRED._From: Arthur"

From: Arthur

* * *

"To: Arthur

_Ya lo salah masuk nyet..._From: Antonio"

From: Antonio

* * *

"To: Antonio

_Terus hotelnya yang mana? ._._

From: Arthur"

* * *

"To: Arthur

_Tanya aja lu sama satpam depan. Udah ye, babe gue marah marah minta di pijitin._

From: Antonio"

***END***

Berakhirlah percakapan antara Arthur dan Antonio di handphonenya masing masing. Lo, gue, END! /stop!/

"ini mas pesanannya." "oke, makasih ya mbak". Arthur langsung menuju ke meja yang sudah ditempati Alfred. "BURGER!" kata Alfred senang saat makanan yang tadi dipesan sudah ada di hadapannya. "eh, apaan lo. Gue yang pesen burger dasar!" kata Arthur sambil menyita burgernya yang ada di tangan Alfred. "punya gue mana?" tanya Alfred. "nih", kata Arthur sambil menyerahkan sepiring spageti.

MAKAN SUDAH SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII~~~~ /o/ tapi ceritanya belum ^v^) /udah tau/ /disunat sama Arthur dan Alfred/

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mas, hotel Tunjungan dimana ya?" tanya Arthur.

"itu mas, dari sini tinggal jalan ke situ." Jawab pak satpam berbaju hitam.

"makasih" kata Arthur.

"ya"

Arthur berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk pak satpam tadi. Alfred tentu mengikutinya. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aannnnnnnnnn... JENG JENG JENG TERERENG TEEEEENGGGGGGGG... SAMPAILA KITA DI DEPAN HOTEL TUNJUNGAAAAANNNN!~~~~~

"THUR! INI HOTELNYA THUR!" teriak Alfred senang.

Semua mata memandang kearah mereka berdua. Bagaikan tarzan nginep di hotel bintang 7.

"ayok buruan masuk", kata Arthur smbil mendorong Alfred masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"apa benar anda Arthur Kirkland dan Alfred F. Jones?". Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat mereka kaget.

"Fred, gimane dia bisa ngerti?" tanya Arthur bisik bisik.

"Gatao, dukun kalik Thur," balasnya.

"iya mbak, bener" kata Arthur.

"kalau begitu, silahkan temui Tuan Antonio Fernandez di lantai 2 kamar nomor 26" kata mbak mbak resepsionis.

Mereka langsug pergi dari meja resepsionis itu dan menuju lantai 2, kamar nomer 26. Naik lift tentunya, kenapa ngga naik tangga panjat? Iya kalo mereka mau /disunat/.

CTIINGG

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka mulai mencari cari kamar nomor 26. Alfred dan Arthur menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Arthur menoleh ke kiri, sedangkan Alfred ke kanan. Lalu gantian, Alfred ke kiri, Arthur ke kanan.

"pret, perut gue mual liat muke lo. Kek burung kakak tua jambul syahrini" kata Arthur secara tiba tiba.

"jahat lo. Gue juga, perut gue mules liat muke lo. Mirip kuda gigi behelan." Balas Alfred.

"APA LO?! NANTANGIN GUE HAH?!" bentak Arthur.

"LO DULUAN YANG NANTANGIN GUE KAN?!" bentak Alfred juga.

Tetapi...

.

.

.

.

.

"mas, permisi" kata seseorang memakai baju batik dan blangkon di atasnya dengan suara _Njowo Alus_.

"oh iya mas" orang berblangkon itu sempat memberhetikan pertengkaran antara Alfred dan Arthur.

"mas, liat Sutiyem nggak? Kira kira 2 tahunan perempuan" tanya mas mas berblangkon itu.

"HAH?! 2 TAHUN?!" kata Alfred kaget.

"iya mas" jawabnya.

"PERMPUAN?!" kata Arthur kaget juga.

"iya mas" jawabnya lagi.

"gawat banget! Kita harus bantu bapak ini nyari anaknya!" kata Arthur dengan nada pahlawan kesiangan.

"Ayo Thur! Gue ikut!" kata Alfred.

"masnya mau bantu saya?" tanya pria berblangkon.

"iya mas" kata Alfred.

"makasih maaaaaaassss! Makasiiihh!", kata pria itu sambil menyalami tanya Arthur dan Alfred. "oh iya, nama saya Haryanto Sambodo. Panggil Yanto aja mas" lanjutnya.

Yak, misi di mulai. MISI 1, DIMULAI! /Author ngasih sound effect/ /ternyata jelek/ /disunat massal/

.

.

.

.

.

"MARKIYEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM! KAMU DI MANAA?!" "PAINEEEEEMMMMMMM WHERE ARE YOUUU?!"

Teriak mereka di lobi hotel.

"mas mas," kata Yanto. "namanya Sutiyem mas".

"pantesan aje ga nemu nemu." Kata Arthur.

Mereka menyusuri lobi hotel lanta 1 dulu sambil meneriakkan nama 'SUTIYEM'. Mereka menyusuri lorong lorong dan bertanya ke penghuni kamar 1 per 1 tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

Lantai 2 pun mereka jelajahi. Sama seperti di lantai 1, mereka memanggil nama Sutiyem. Mas Yanto pun juga memanggil nama Sutiyem.

Kamar 20

Tok tok tok

"maaf, penghuni nomor 20, sedang tidak ada di dalam" kata suara yang keluar dari samping pintu. Jika ada orang, itu akan berbunyi "mohon tunggu sebentar". Jika tidak berpenghuni, akan mengeluarkan bunyi "tidak ada penghuni.".

Kamar 21

Tok tok tok

"maaf, penghuni nomor 21, sedang tiak ada di dalam"

Kamar 22 pun sama seperti sebelumnya.

"udah lah, tanya pengawas CCTV aja yok" ajak Arthur.

"ide bagus! Paling paling 23,24,25,26 dan seterusnya juga ga ketemu" seru Alfred.

Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk mencarinya dengan bertanya ke pengawas CCTV hotel. Arthur, Alfred dan mas Yanto jalan ke arah Timur.

Tiba tiba...

Saat berada di depan pintu kamar nomor 23...

Alfred mendengar suara dari dalam kamar tersebut...

"THUR! PLIS LO KESINI! GUE TAKUT THUR! :'|" kata Alfred setelah mendengar suara aneh dari kamar itu.

"ono opo tho mas?" tanya mas Yanto.

"Apaan sih lo? Jangan tarik tarik baju gue ah!" kata Arthur marah marah.

"THUR! PLIS! TADI GUE DENGER SUARA DARI SINI!" kata Alfred merengek sambil nunjuk kamar nomer 23.

Kebetulan, kamar tersebut terbuka sedikit. Jadi mereka bisa menyelidiki apa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Arthur melangkah kakinya ke depan pintu tersebut dengan membusungkan dada. Ketika dia melihat isi ruangan...

ADA PUTIH PUTIH DI DEKAT KASUR!

"PREEEETTT! GUE TAKUT PREEETTTT! ITU APAAN?!" kata Arthur merengek.

"jangan nakutin gue lo" kata Alfred.

"ono opo tho mas? Kok mbengok mbengok?" tanya mas Yanto.

"lu liat dong di dalem ada apaan!" suruh Arthur yang masih berpelukan dengan Alfred.

Mas Yanto masuk...

.

.

.

.

.

.

GDBAK! PRANG! BRUKK! DUAGH! JDOKK! GDOKKK!

Mendengar itu, mereka makin memper erat pelukan mereka karna mereka jadi sangat ketakutan.

"MAS YANTO GAPAPA?!" tanya Alfred.

Tapi... tidak ada respon.

"pret! Kita masuk yok!" ajak Arthur.

"gaya amat lu, takut aja ngapai sok brani?" ejek Alfred.

"kasihan mas Yanto bego! Lagian kalo kita mati disana kan mati bareng bareng, kalo mas Yanto...dia didalem sendiri" jelas Arthur.

"...yaudeh...ayok" Alfred setuju.

Mereka masuk bareng bareng. Ruangan sangat gelap. Sangaaat gelap.

GRUDUK GRUDUK!

"HYAAAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"THUR! SUMPAH THUR GUE LIAT PUTIH PUTIH DISANA!" kata Alfred.

"kuntilanak? Pocong? Tuyul? Jangan nakutin gue lo! Mas Yanto mana?!" kata Arthur.

"mas Alfred, mas Arthur..." ucap Yanto dengan suara pelan.

"MAS!" Arthur langsung mendekatinya.

"aduh, kelapa saya benjol mas kayaknya. Ketatap tembok / apa itu.." ucap mas Yanto.

GRASAK GRASAK... putih putih itu bergerak mendekati mereka...

.

.

.

.

Ternyata itu adalah...

.

.

.

'mbeeeekkk mbeeeeekkk'

"SUTIYEMMM! AKHIRNYA KETEMU!" teriak mas Yanto saat menemukan Sutiyem yang ternyata adalah...kambing...

Alfred dan Arthur melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan saling 'HIIII' 'HIIII' in satu sama lain. Lagi lagi, kebiasaan mereka berdua, BISIK BISIK. "thur, kalo tau gini, gue ga bantu dia tadi..." bisik Alfred. "sama pret. Mending gue langsung ke An..TONIOOO! KAMAR 26!" teriak Arthur secara tiba tiba.

"mas Yanto, kita pergi ya!" ijin mereka berdua ke mas Yanto.

"makasih ya mas Alfred, mas Arthur" kata Mas Yanto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"26 mana 26..NAH!"

Sampailah mereka di kamar 26. Alfred membuka pintu kamar 26 dan,

TARAAAAAAAAAAA~~

Antonio tidur di hadapan mereka. "OY! NYET! BANGUN NYET!" bentak Arthur. "HAH?! CIAT! CIAT! HIII HAAA!" Antonio kaget dan langsung melompat kesamping kasur sambil kung fu an(?) /author sarap/. "ini gue ton, Alfred sama Arthur. Alay bet lo ah" ejek Alfred.

"oh, lo. Gimane Surabaya?" tanya Antonio. "bagus! Terus lo tau gak? Si Alfred suka sama banci masa? AWKWKKKKKWKWKWWK" kata Arthur. Antonio langsung ngakak gak karuan denger gitu. "eh apaan sih? Gue ga ketemu banci sama sekali nyet!" protes Alfred. "bagi lo cewe tulen kalik" ejek Antonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Petualangan Alfred dan Arthur di Surabaya pun selesai sampai disini. Hingga akhirnya...

...

* * *

RnR please? :') ini fic ke-3 yang tetep aja amburadul.

Maaf kalo ada typo, salah tulis /sama aja/, bahasa campur aduk, OOC ga bener :')

Much love, Yocan :* /pada gamau baca/ /JANGAAN/


End file.
